A Date At the Drive-In
by writing-is-thinking-on-paper
Summary: It was just the two of them. In a car, at night, with room to spare in the backseat. The whole thing was a setup, a self-fulfilling prophecy, something was bound to happen.


**A/N: Special thanks to MusicalWheaten for proofing this fic for me. She had to read it loads of time just to make sure I didn't screw up, that's dedication! If you haven't already, I would definitely go check out her work, she is an extremely talented writer! As for the fic itself, ****I think the title pretty much says it all. **

Eddie adjusted the radio dials for the hundredth time, determined to get the sound just right. Patricia, slouched comfortably in the passenger seat, let out a tired groan.

"They told us to set the station to 101.7, doofus. Now stop fiddling with it before you mess it up." She gave him a warning look to which he responded quickly, dropping his hands from the dashboard to drum on the steering wheel instead.

"Relax," she soothed, swatting his hands back into his lap. Eddie grinned sheepishly before mumbling a quick 'sorry'.

Patricia smiled fondly in return. She _had_ to feel bad for him. In fact, she was willing to bet she wasn't the only one who had been well versed in the "DOs"and "DON'Ts" of relationships all week. Being the self-proclaimed relationship guru, Amber thought it was her duty to dish out advice to anyone she saw fit. Unfortunately for Patricia, once this "guru" discovered Eddie was her first kiss, her new mission was to make sure their relationship was smooth sailing. That was a task easier said than done.

But as unbearable as Amber could be at times, she did have a point about tonight._ Everyone _knew what happened on the movie date, and it was only a matter of time before they would know why.

* * *

The voices from the cars around them fell to a whisper as the opening credits came into view. Patricia nuzzled deeper into the soft fabric of her shirt before casting a sidelong glance at Eddie. The possibility of their actions in the near future was still gnawing away at her mind, and continued to distract her from thinking about anything else.

Amber told her she shouldn't be the one to make the first move, so not to come off as too eager. But would Eddie risk the wrath of his girlfriend just to push the envelope a bit further? She _wanted _him to, though.

It was just the two of them. In a car, at night, with room to spare in the backseat. The whole thing was a setup, a self-fulfilling prophecy, _something_ was bound to happen.

It wasn't until the movie was nearly half-over when opportunity presented itself. The action packed scenes had been traded in for those of a different kind. The intrigue between the two main characters was supposed to keep the audience hanging on every word. But Patricia wasn't interested in any of that, Eddie surely wasn't either, so they found themselves sneaking glances at each other instead.

As she turned to peek at Eddie once more, her eyes widened when she realized he was no longer there. Before she had a chance to say something, she found herself being pulled into the backseat, landing on top of him with a thud. As streams of curses came out of her mouth, Eddie was caught up in a fit of laughter. Any day where he could catch his girlfriend off guard was a good one. And the position she landed in had its benefits as well.

"Eddie, you arse!" She tried to sound upset, but the grin creeping across her face was hard to ignore.

"When opportunity comes along you have to take it!" He shrugged off the last of her insults while trying to keep his laughter at bay.

"So now that you've kidnapped me into the backseat what happens next? Didn't think that one through, did you, slimeball?"

"I think both of us know what comes next." He winked back at her, the subtext only made clearer by the suggestive smirk he now wore on his face. Any nerves he had earlier were obviously gone. And though she was asking for an answer like that, a faint shade of pink still colored her cheeks. She countered this with a dramatic roll of her eyes. She wasn't ready to give in to him just yet.

"You know," Eddie shifted his weight beneath her to get more comfortable, "this _is _kind of nice..."

"I wouldn't describe two hours stuck in a car with you as 'nice', weasel."

"I would." He stated simply, "Besides, there are plenty of things to do..." His voice became softer as he brought his face closer to hers. She could see his vision now focused on her lips.

"Hmm like what?" As soon those words escaped her mouth she knew there was no turning back.

And with one last smirk flashed in her direction, Eddie dove in. The nerves she had from earlier, all the thoughts that caused her worry, cleared her mind as soon his lips were on hers. Taking advantage of the cushioned seats below, he flipped her over, deepening the kiss all while doing so. Her fingers ran through his hair while his hands found their way down to her hips.

A lopsided grin was plastered across each of their faces when they broke apart to catch their breath. Both were thinking the same thing.

This had certainly lived up to expectations.

And as they went back at it again, a revelation came upon her that made Patricia smile into the kiss.

The movie still had another hour to go.

So they had only just begun.

**A/N: ********I was a bit out of practice writing sexual Peddie so I forgot how much fun it is to write :) Thanks for reading, and remember to review!**


End file.
